


One Leaked Secret

by Komayeda (1ThatGuy1)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anticlimax, Despair, Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatGuy1/pseuds/Komayeda
Summary: No one has died by the deadline. Monokuma is about to reveal the darkest secrets of the remaining 12 Ultimates.No one expected him to fuck that up completely.





	One Leaked Secret

“Alright everyone! It looks like you’ve all made your decision!”

Monokuma stands at the podium in front of the gym, a tissue-box in his hand, adressing the twelve remaining students.

No one’s died between the day he announced he would reveal our secrets and the deadline. I’d say that would be a good thing, but now I’m not so sure. Monokuma’s going to reveal that I wet the bed until fifth grade, but given the circumstances, I can risk having that known. Maybe I’ll get laughed at for a bit, some people may avoid me for a while, but eventually, things’ll go back to normal. 

But as for everyone else... I can’t be so sure. The crowd is full of this balled up tension, like the smallest nudge would make it explode. Toko’s sweating and shuddering profusely. Mondo’s eyes are shut, and his fists are clenched. Celeste’s expression is unchanged, but I could swear I could see a flash of pure rage in her eyes. No one was saying anything, and yet the slight sounds of heavy breathing filled the room, distracting everyone from their thoughts.

A few of them, however, remained calm. Of course, I expected it from Kyoko and Byakuya, whose composure I’ve never seen drop, even at the execution of our classmate a few days ago. Sakura stood still with her arms crossed and eyes shut, as if she was either meditating or accepting the inevitable. To my surprise, I got a similar vibe from Hifumi, who was staring like he was the hero of one of his fanfictions, staring down the villain... at least, I assume he is, considering that I’ve never read any.

But most noticeable was Chihiro. When I’d first met her, she looked like she’d burst into tears at any second when I’d talk to her, but now? She looked strong. Determined. Ready for her secret to be revealed, and to not care about what anyone said about it. Part of me wonders what kind of secret or events could provoke such a reaction. The other part of me is dreading to find that out, among other things. 

Well, either way, she’s going to need that strength, because after this, there’s no telling what’s going to happen. If these are secrets that people would kill for, how bad could these things get? Could revealing them cause more murders? Could they drive us further into despair? 

“Huh. Looks like a tough crowd. Well, unfortunately, there’s no going back! You’ve made your choice, so without further ado...” 

He reaches into the box, violently shuffling his hand through, letting all the tension that we were feeling boil to even higher levels. 

He eventually pulls out a folded piece of paper, holding it high for everyone to see. 

“Alright! Let’s see whose secret is up first! Let’s hope they don’t collapse into tears when I read it to ‘em, cuz this is only the first!” 

He unfolds the paper, as the tension grows to a fever pitch as he unfolds the paper and reads it aloud... 

… 

“Junko Enoshima is actually Mukuro Ikusaba, the sister of the real Junko Enoshima, who is the mastermind behind the killing ga...”

… 

Monokuma’s voice trails off. His black eye widens significantly, while his red one glows. He begins to sweat. His once bombastic voice is now soft and shaky. 

“...how the hell did that get in there?” 

And then my brain begins to process what he just said. 

I immediately call out to Monokuma. “Hold on, what did you just say!?” 

He nervously chuckles. “I...umm...didn’t say anything! It was all in your imaginatio-” 

“I’d beg to differ.” Byakuya’s voice emanates from the crowd. “You just told us the identity of the mastermind, in front of every single contestant. I can guarantee that it’s not our imagination.” 

“I mean, I’m honestly still not sure.” Hiro says from the back. “I mean, I heard it, but why the hell would he just come out and say it like that?” 

“Yes! A sagely deduction from the Ultimate Clairvoyant!” Monokuma scrambles his hand into the tissue box once again. “Now that that’s settled, let’s take a look at the next secret in he-” 

“So it was Junko this whole time?” Kyoko ponders to herself. “...now that I think about it, she was acting awfully strange when she confronted Monokuma before the last trial...” 

“Hey look! Makoto Naegi kept wetting the bed until fifth grade! Isn’t that so embarrasi-” 

“Now that I think about it, it makes sense,” Sakura states. “If she were to become a victim, we could easily examine the body for clues on her true nature. Killing her outside of the standard trial format would basically get rid of the evidence.”

“Oh, and here’s a spicy one! Kyoko Kirigiri has amnesia! Isn’t that just insa-!?” 

“But Mr. Hagakure does indeed have a point,” interjects Hifumi. “Why would the mastermind just tell us this, and so early into the killing game no less? Can we really just accept that she just made a mistake?” 

“Oooh, this one’s a doozy! Looks like Byakuya Togami puts on a disguise once a week just to go to some cheap hole-in-the-wall ramen joint! Yeah, that’s right! He just can’t get enough of that cheap swill, so h-” 

“Well, there’s no real alternative, is there?” the Affluent Progeny responds. “To be honest, it’s quite a shame. This game was just about to get interesting, and the bear just decided to ruin it. How dissapointing.”

“Yasuhiro Hagakura kept wetting the bed until the  _sixth_  grade! Looks like someone’s got ya beat Makot-” 

“Alright, can you just be quiet for a second?” Hina asks of the bear. “We’re discussing more important things here.” 

Monokuma hangs his head in sorrow, dropping the tissue box. “...is this what it’s like... to be ignored?” 

Byakuya condescendingly responded, “Well, if you want us to pay attention to you, then get on topic. Right now we’re talking about the mastermind.” 

Monokuma just stares off into the distance, as if he were remembering a traumatic experience. 

“...well, it was fun while it lasted...” 

And then he explodes.

...okay...? 

Celeste just stared at the ash-covered stage. “So... is that it? Honestly, that was incredibly underwhelming.” There was a twinge of relief in her voice. 

“I mean... the guy’s blown up before,” Mondo responds, speaking from experience. “He’ll probably be back at some poin-.” 

“Congratulations! We would like to congratulate you for making it this far!”

A loud and exaggeratedly British voice emanates from behind us. The entire room turns around to find... 

“...Junko?" 

There were subtle differences, sure. A lack of freckles, different hairpins, a crown on her head, a more revealing neckline, she’s British... 

...alright, maybe they weren’t that subtle, but it’s still oddly surreal to see a person who you’d earlier seen stabbed multiple times to be walking around on two feet and posing dramatically.

“Fantastic! After all of that struggle, all of th-”

Chihiro interjects. “But... you literally just told us who you we-” 

“AFTER ALL OF THAT STRUGGLE, YOU HAVE FINALLY REACHED US!” 

“So it was you? You’re the true mastermind of this killing game?”, asks Kyoko. 

“Of course I’m the fuckin’ mastermind!” she yells, immediately dropping the accent for a more gravelly voice. “Junko fuckin’ Enoshima, at your service!” 

“W-wait, so why did you tell us that up th-there?”, stutters Toko in confusion. 

Mushrooms begin to grow out of the mastermind’s head. “I’m... honestly not sure... I just read that slip in the tissue box without thinking... I’m such a failure...” 

“Wait, could that have been the motive of your duplicate!?”, exclaims Taka. “Would that have been Mukuro’s if she hadn’t died before the trial!?” 

“I seriously doubt it,” says Mondo. “Why would she go to all the trouble of saying that she’s the mastermind then?” 

Junko just stands there for a second, then begins to cry a stream of tears. “I dunno! I was the only one up in that control room! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!” 

She then pulls out a Monokuma plushie and puts it in front of her head. “Obviously, if we’re gonna take that as the truth, it can only mean one thing. The true culprit is... Junko Enoshima!” 

...this is... bizarre... 

“I mean, that’s true, bu-” 

“But which one is it?” 

“...wait, what?” 

And so, we had to wait for around half an hour while the mastermind just... argued with herself. Repeatedly just... switching voices and aesthetics, yelling over... herself, and just... 

...look, I don’t really understand what that even was, but apparently, um... one of her personalities, known as...  _Teacher Junko_ , became disillusioned with the concept of despair, and so came up with the plan to sabatoge the entire killing game. We were then treated to a heartrending death scene as Teacher Junko was banished to the darkest corners of her mind. 

...well that was...   
“What a waste of time,” says Byakuya. 

“I’d beg to differ. That last scene was very well acted,” calmly interjects the Ultimate Gambler. 

Hiro speaks up. “So... what now? Do we... get to leave?” 

“Well, we can’t leave this whole thing on that weak-ass note! We’ve got a fuckin’ class trial to do!” 

“But... why do we have to?” the Ultimate Swimmer says, crossing her arms, “Can’t we just have Sakura beat her up so we can leave?” 

“While I’m not opposed to that idea,” she replies, “the doors are still locked, and if she’s smart, she has the keys.” 

“Absolutely correct. Of course, we must also discover the true nature of the Outside World!” 

“Hold on, what do you mean by that!?” questions the Ultimate Moral Compass. 

Junko grows mushrooms on her head again. “Oh... we haven’t even gotten to that part yet... I’m such a failure...” 

“Ya know what? Screw it! Let’s just get this thing over with so we can go home,” yells the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

“Alright everyone!” She says, putting on glasses again and taking on a higher voice. “Let’s all plainly line up in single-file as we head over to the trial room!” 

And so, all 12 of the Ultimates, full of an odd mix of relief, confusion, and dread, all followed her into the elevator. As it slowly descended into our final battle, I overheard Hina and Byakuya talking. 

“So, are the noodles really that good?” 

“I’m not telling you where it is.” 

“...aw.”   


**Author's Note:**

> I'm really liking doing these one-shots, but this is probably gonna be the last for a while, at least until after I finish Assassinating Friendship. Still, I'm really glad I got to do this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
